Many products are distributed in bags and bulk packaging formed of paper, plastic or other substrates. Bulk packaging containing solid dry particulate or liquids must often be permanently opened. For example, some bags or boxes must be cut or torn open in order to pour out the product they contain. Others may include an integrated closable pouring region—usually along the top of the packaging. In either case, the packaging is designed with a one-use seal. Once opened, the package cannot be resealed. Often it is desirable to remove only a portion of the contents for immediate use. The remainder must then be disposed of, allowed to sit unsealed, or transferred to secondary storage containers that occupy substantial storage space.